Love is an Eternal Bond
by misslove852
Summary: LITERATI. ...She was done waiting... ...He was done... Not what you think. Read and review. COMPLETE ONESHOT.


As he writes the last words of his note he seems to think over his choice. This was the right thing. He knew it was. For once, something in his life felt plain and simple. They couldn't go on like this. No communication. Hidden agendas. It needed to stop and he was going to do it.

As he left the note outside her window apart of him said screw it all and to stay. But he knew he couldn't. Not Yet. He walked away from the house and got into the piece of trash that was his car. He had an idea of where he might be heading but no clue at the same time. Leaving in the middle of the night without a word to anyone except a scribble that simply stated **_Love is an eternal bond._** It wouldn't make sense to anyone that read it except for the person it was meant for. Hopefully, she'd get the idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seasons passed. Summer to fall. Fall to winter. She had awoken that morning and looked around her room as though she felt something was missing. Of course, everything was the way she left it before falling into a deep sleep. Her dream consisted of memories. Flashbacks. Random things she had read. One in particular was of her second encounter with a certain a dark haired boy. She recalled the conversation as though it had happened just moments ago.

_"Hey." _

_"Hey yourself." _

_"What are you doing out here?" _

_"I needed something for school. What about you?"_

_"Oh yeah, same thing." _

_"Uh huh. So, that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night." _

_"Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing." _

_"Too cool for school, huh?" _

_"Yes, that is me." _

_"What are you doing?" She asked as he played with a coin making it disappear._

_"Oh this? Nothing. Just another little disappearing act." _

_"Little tip?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear."_

_"So I assume the nose is off limits too?" _

_"Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way." _

_"So what are you doing now?"_

_"I have some homework to finish." _

_"Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick." He handed her a book._

_"You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine."_

_"It is yours."_

_"You stole my book." _

_"Nope, borrowed it." _

_"Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony." _

_"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you." _

_"What? You've read this before." _

_"About forty times." _

_"I thought you said you didn't read much." _

_"Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory."_

_"Goodnight Dodger." _

_"Dodger?" _

_"Figure it out." _

_"Oliver Twist."_

It was then that she saw the single scrap of paper attached to the outside of her window. She got out of bed, almost tripping over an article of clothing that meant nothing to her at the moment as she didn't even look down. **_Love is an eternal bond._** That was all it said. She longed for another explaination to why she suddenly felt sick but the note was enough.

He was gone and there was nothing she could do but wait. And that's exactly what she had been doing. Six months and no word yet. Her mother and everyone in town, even Luke, tried to make her accept the fact that he wasn't coming back and she needed to move on. But she would not listen. Soon after she returned from Europe she closed herself off to the world and had taken to wearing his jacket. The one he loved and left behind. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but she didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did it. He was in California. He somehow found himself. Not because the place. The place itself did nothing but keep him from missing his leather jacket. Nor because the people. He found it was full of fakes, snobs, beach bumbs and eccentric actors trying to find a job. He was struck with inspiration, writing whatever came to mind. Suddenly, he had a book. A short novel, but a book no less. Not published. Just there, stating everything that had been inside him for as long as he could remember.

He had done something. She was right. He had the potential if he just applied himself. He never had much. Had never done anything to make his mom proud. Never really applied himself to do something that was worth worthwhile. Until now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was reading at her desk. The same book she had been reading for the last few weeks, Oliver Twist. She heard a soft tapping on her window but chose to ignore it, hugging the jacket tighter against her thin body. The tapping continued so she shut her book and went to the window expecting to see a twig caught but not the dark haired boy she had been dreaming of. She opened the window waiting for him to enter before tackling him to the ground and kissing him.

She knew he'd come back and there he was pinned beneath her. She lifted her head, taking him in. He looked different. A subtle different. His hair was slightly longer. He was tanner, slightly thinner. His eyes seemed a brighter shade of brown. No longer full of regret and hatred. Filled with happiness, something she saw rarely, and love.

She hadn't noticed that he was smiling until her eyes left his and traveled over his face. She got up and he followed suit.

"You're back."

"I said I would be."

"They told me to move on."

"You're wearing my jacket."

"You look good."

"I wrote a book for you."

"I missed you."

"I missed you."

"Love is an eternal bond. Forever, shall I love you."

They wrapped their arms around each other again. Nothing else needed to be said. She was done waiting. He was done searching. Love is an eternal bond.

A/N Super short. Sorry. Different from what I usually write. Not exactly sure where that came from. Inspiration I guess. Umm, I don't really like it but right now I don't trust my own judgement so please tell me whether or not you like it. I know, done millions of times. Half of it other people have done and or said in their fics. But hey, writer's block isn't the easiest thing to cure now is it? So yeah. I'll leave you with that. To those who have read my other stuff, to see Clear Spot's progress, go to livejournal dot com slash users slash misslove852, (the code doesn't actually show up). Oh yeah, not my characters or the flashback. Plot and random things I write about are mine. Reviews equal love, so spread the love will ya?


End file.
